


a quiet and peaceful moment in - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Katara Sux, Mai and Zuko 5eva, One True Pairing, PSA, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tragedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of young love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quiet and peaceful moment in - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a quiet peaceful moment in the gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320610) by Anonymous. 



> I have decided to use this fic to take a realistic look at the dangers of teen pregnancy.

“She’s dead.” the Doctor said, shaking his head with great and utter despair. He is holding a tiny baby in his arms. The baby is pale with eyes like pure melted gold.

“She looks like you.” the Doctor said consolingly.

Zuko took the baby, nodded. She did. It was good. He didn’t want to be reminded of Katara. It was sad she was dead, but the entire thing had been mistake.

He turned to his friends. They were all there.

“She’s dead.” he said.

They all nodded sadly.

“She looks like you.” Suki said.

“She does.” Zuko agreed.

“She’s so cute!” Aang ejaculated.

“She is.” Toph agreed.

“What will you do now?” Sokka queried. He was the most sad, because Katara was his sister. But he too understood the risks of teen pregnancy. 

“I will have to marry someone else.” Zuko said. “The fire lord must be married.” It was an official rule.

“I will marry you.” Mai said. She had been there the whole time, and she looked like a sunrise, and Zuko found all his feelings come back for her in a rush. 

He wrapped her in his arms, holding her close like something precious. It felt more right than it ever had with Katara. 

“This is good.” he said. “We will raise babby together.”

Mai grinned brightly at him, like all her dreams had come true.

“What should we name her?” 

“I think…….” Zuko stared at baby. “Ozula.” 

After all, it had turned out that the Fire Nation had been wronged, and it was all a plot by the evil airbenders who had miraculously survived. Aang had been sorry, and killed all the evil airbenders. But Zuko was still angry, because his father had really been a good guy.

“Yay.” Toph said. Then she ran into a wall. Because she couldn’t see on carpeted floors.

They had the wedding the next day. Unfortunately, they had to miss Katara’s funeral to go on their honeymoon.

And they lived happily ever after, and had many beautiful fire babies.

Ozula ended up being completely evil, likely because she was Katara’s daughter. She died in a duel with her much more awesome sister, Sozai.


End file.
